<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Present. by misslucyfierce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808080">Present.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce'>misslucyfierce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mayans M.C. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:16:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the same series of Coco x Soft Reader.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Present.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the same series of Coco x Soft Reader.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The twinkle lights danced across the darkened floor. Their colors melting into a kaleidoscope as you leaned into Coco - watching It’s A Wonderful Life flash across the TV. Christmas was your favorite holiday - the decorations, the feeling, the celebrations - it swelled your heart and every minute of December was spent celebrating the festive time of year. You decorated the day after Thanksgiving religiously - forgoing shopping and consumerism for decorating your home, stretching garland and lights around your porch and shuttling box after box from the garage until you created your own winter wonderland. </p><p>This year was different. Instead of one stocking hung by the chimney with care, there were three and you swore Coco blushed when you hung up his - a Harley-Davidson stocking customized with a picture of his bike. You were certain Coco had never experienced Christmas like this before, and the twinkle in his eyes when you made cookies, decorated the tree, and wrapped presents for Letty made you drunk on magic. </p><p>“Mami,” Coco cleared his throat, “Do we have any cookies left? Will you get me some?” </p><p>Sitting up, you grinned, “Oh, and milk too!” Your socked feet padded over the hardwood floors and into the kitchen for a tray of midnight snacks. </p><p>Coco inhaled sharply, licking his dry lips in nervousness, as he stood - tiptoeing towards the stockings. He felt deep in his pocket for the velvet box. Letty had helped him and swore you would love it. He trusted her judgement - she loved you too. He held his breath as he dropped the box into your stocking. He pulled the stocking from the hook - dropping it to the ground - exhaling as he moved back to the couch, waiting for his moment. </p><p>“Bae, what was that?” Your voice was close. Coco felt his heartbeat in his ears as he swallowed thickly. </p><p>“Your stocking fell. Let me get this.” He stood - taking the tray of milk and cookies from you as you stood in the doorway. </p><p>“I knew that pin wouldn’t hold,” You bent to pick up the stocking, “Oh, I bet I can spray paint command hooks - dress them up a little bit…” Your voice trailed as you felt the weight of the stocking - your fingers running over the covered shape. </p><p>Coco felt like he was going to pass out, but lucky for him, he was already down on one knee, so it wouldn’t be a long fall. His hands were clammy as he watched you open the box - staring at the sparkling ring in front of you. What if you said no? What if you laughed? Coco had spent his life leaving and drifting in chaos, and now, he was asking for the most permanent form of stability. He wanted you as a wife. On his truly love sick days, he dreamed about a baby with you - a chance to raise a kid who could truly be different from him. </p><p>“Mami, I want you to know…” Coco spoke in a flat tone - nerves vibrating through his words as he kneeled in front of you. </p><p>You turned quickly, your socked feet spinning on the slick floor, and faced him - his lanky frame awkwardly bent on the floor as his deep eyes stared at you - the lights twinkling against the dark pools. </p><p>You flashed the ring, already on your finger, as tears welled in your eyes and smiled - the apples of your cheeks straining from your glee. </p><p>“Yes.” You knew the answer before he asked the question. You knew the answer after your third date. There was so much about Coco that made you say yes, and spending the rest of your life with him was the only life you could agree with. </p><p>You sank to your knees, kneeling in front of him - your arms sliding around his neck. Your lips dusted his as he sat, pulling you into his lap. “Are you sure?” He whispered against your lips as his hands slid under your oversized shirt - goosebumps popping at his touch. </p><p>You giggled, “Did you read my letter to Santa? This was the only present I asked for this year.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>